


Lord of the wirlpools

by icepack60



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Ninja, Uzumaki clan restoration, bloodlines, jutsus, naruto has a good teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 09:28:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5580292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icepack60/pseuds/icepack60
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was watching Naruto and it was talking about the Uzumaki clan and there home village and the thought came to me what if the surviving Uzumakis banded together and tried to rebuild there clan who would lead them well it would have to be naruto of course who else so this is the story of a servant who came to find his master and the attempt to rebuild a clan to greatness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lord of the wirlpools

YAWWWN! oh wow I'm beat I cant believe we had training so early we didn't even learn anything and why is Kakkashi sensei keeping Saske after " "you idiot how you ever beat a chunnin is beyond me. Kakkashi sensei is teaching Saske how to use his sharingan you idiot." Sakkara said harshly to her blond teammate. "I get that Sensei is the only one who can teach him that stuff but still as ninjas don't we need to learn special techniques and stuff I mean what's going to happen when we get in a fight with enemy ninjas? Look what happened in wave he hasn't taught you or me anything knew sense we got back!" Naruto said letting his goofy mask slip a little thinking that logic might get thru to his teammate. "Saske kun will just protect us of course you idiot." Sakkara said marching of leaving her stunned team mate standing in the middle of the path. And they call me dense. Naruto thought to himself watching his crush walk down the road. "Oh well she's still really cute." Naruto said grinning and tossing his hands behind his head as he marched to catch up his heavy thoughts no longer weighing on his mind. little did the two inexperienced gennin realize they were being watched.

Naruto finished eating his dinner which consisted of instant ramen, "Ill have to talk to the old man Im almost out of food and I haven't gotten paid for that last mission yet. ill do it tomorrow after traininggg." Naruto said yawning not realizing he had said the same thing for the past three nights due to exhaustion. suddenly thou before he could fall asleep the window beside his bed slid open and a strange ninja jumped thru kneeling beside the bed head down on and knuckles resting on the floor. naruto jumped nearly having a heart attack from the sudden invasion of his home by a apparent enemy ninja

The ninja was obviously not from Konoha. or anywhere that naruto had ever seen the outfit he wore was lose dark royal purple pants and matching Tabi boots, (I believe that's what the boots are called correct me if I am wrong ) A plain vest on top matching the bottoms with a gray trim, and long scarf that trailed behind him covered the bottom of his face and black hair with red tips covered his head leading back to a long spiked mullet type cut two shining Kamas with three circular holes cut in the blades stuck crossed out of the back of his belt shining like two crescent moons on a starless night. "Bahhh who are you and what are you doing in my house?" Naruto said a kuni now held crossways in his hand and standing his back to the wall on his bed. he was shocked when the ninja answered him and bowed his head deeper. "Forgive me my lord I am your humble servant Yama I have been searching for you for many years. Please allow me to serve you lord Uzumaki as my clan have served you family for generations." "What your a ninja right?" "HAI master I am a Jonnin level ninja specializing in stealth taijutsu kenjutsu and proficient in wind and lightning style ninjutsu. thou I lack in the other elements I beg your pardon noble lord forgive me I will train twice as hard if that is your wish?" "Whoa that's a lot of stuff to be good at why do you keep calling me lord thou I know I am awesome but..." "Oh but my lord is. Awesome You are Naruto Uzumaki last direct male descendent of the Uzumaki clans main house and the current head." "Whoa whoa whoa wait Im not a clan head Im not even in a clan." Naruto said his guard now slightly relaxed. 

Yama looked up now in confusion. "Were you not told of this my lord Konoha should have informed you of your birth right and inheritance?" When he did not receive a answer he seemed angered. "This is most unacceptable to think are ally would fail in there duties in such a way give the word my lord and I shall clam what is yours by force if need be." Yama said bowing once more as he awaited his orders. "Wait what no. I mean old man jiji wouldn't lie to mean not about my family if he had know." Naruto said the pain and hurt in his voice audible to any who were listening. "My lord The Uzumaki clan and the village hidden in the leaf have long been allies there is no chance he would not have know the largest concentration of what remains of your noble clan are in this village." "Come on were talking to the old man I want to get to the bottom of this." "of course my lord however there is one thing I wish to do first. as a servant to the main branch of the uzumaki clan I must bind myself to my master in order to insure his protection. it is clan law and will allow me to stay by your side." naruto was leery but Yama had been so respectful he hadn't treated him like the villagers did hadn't treated him like a monster and the idea of having someone caring about him by his side for an orphan like naruto that proved to much to resist. "Will it hurt?" "Hai master thou only for a moment I must mingle are blood preform the seals normally a Uzumaki elder would however..." "You can do it if you know how I trust you." "your words honor me lord Uzumaki. I warn you the seals affect our minds so you may see memories of mine or myself of yours it is normal and will fade. now if I may see your arm my lord?" Naruto extended his arm and Yama laid his next to it. and making two quick slices to both of there arms. and drawing the uzumaki spiral over both of there forearms and a chain like pattern around Yama's wrist and leading to narutos hand almost like a leash. "Greater Savage servant seal bind!" Yama shouted making the Tiger hand sign. a few flashes of a Younger Yama drilling with His Kamas and other stranger weapons flashed thru narutos mind for a second before they were gone apparently Yama also saw some of narutos memories but he seemed less exited about them in fact they seemed to enrage him. but he calmed himself "Now all you must do is shout that and channel chakra into your arm and I must obey no mater how far or what the order lest I face punishment from the seal and my own death should I refuse." "Wait what I didn't want that." "It is alright my lord merely do not activate it and nothing will happen however it allows me to find you should you go missing or be captured." Naruto still did not seem fully ok with the seal. "Now my lord let us go talk to this Hokaga. I have much I wish to Discuses with him." his voice held a edge at the last part.

As naruto got dressed putting on his orange jumpsuit “When we’re done do you think you could train me some I mean kakkashi never shows me any jutsus what so ever all he has me do is chakra control exercises.” “As a uzumaki chakra control is important to you as the reserves of a uzumaki are powerfull but yes I will show you as soon as you have mastered tree and water walking.” “Oh I mastered those a while back.” “Wha and your master has still not shown you a single advanced technique.” Naruto just shook his head not realizing how unusual that was. “I will train you In all things ninja as soon as we are done getting your inheritance …my lord.”Yama said almost forgetting it in his anger. “Awesome oh and just call me naruto after all were friends aren’t we?” naruto said walking forward with his hands behind his head casually headed to the hokagas office


End file.
